<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Chocolate by MyGleenageDreamTonight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208598">Hot Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGleenageDreamTonight/pseuds/MyGleenageDreamTonight'>MyGleenageDreamTonight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Friendship, Jogan if you squint, Larythe if you squint - Freeform, Lawrythe if you squint, M/M, Stuart Trio, some swears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGleenageDreamTonight/pseuds/MyGleenageDreamTonight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian shows the Stuarts what real hot chocolate tastes like, and Julian loves his friends (and crushes).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! This is my second contribution to the Discord December Challenge, and like the title, the prompt was "hot chocolate." I'm really proud of this one,  and the relationships really are open for interpretation, as none of them are established. Please leave a comment if you liked it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a late night in early December, and students were becoming increasingly consumed by the stress of exam season.</p><p>After a full day of studying (beginning at 5am for Derek), Julian had had enough. Derek and Thad had gotten into a squabble about the proper way to solve matrices, resulting in Thad crying and Derek red-faced and fuming, second guessing everything he knew about the subject, despite having a perfect grade in the class. Needless to say, tensions were high in Stuart house, and Julian was more over it than the Chloe meme. They could all desperately use a much-needed break, he decided.</p><p>Sitting at the table to his left, Sebastian seemed to have the same idea.</p><p>“I have read the same sentence five times and I still don’t know what the fuck is going on,” Sebastian sighed, slamming his textbooks closed. “I think that’s a sign I need to stop for the night.”</p><p>Julian chuckled, closing his textbooks as well. “Mood. If I never have to think about Oedipus in my life, it’ll be too soon. What do you say we have a movie night in my room? I think D could use one as well,” he asked the other boy, nodding to Derek who had his head on his notebook, drifting in and out of sleep, drooling slightly.</p><p>“Sure, sounds good. Good luck trying to convince Derek to step away from the books, though,” Sebastian said, smiling fondly.</p><p>“This isn’t my first rodeo, Bas,” Julian replied, laughing.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Hey, do you know when Logan is coming back?” the Parisian boy asked.</p><p>Logan, fed up with the noise, fighting, and stress in Stuart house, decided to go for a short walk to cool down and avoid joining in the chaos and screaming (or in Thad’s case, crying). He tended to do this more often since they got back to Dalton, a coping mechanism suggested by his therapist for when he was feeling particularly angry or stressed. Thinking about this, Julian felt a swell of pride for his best friend. They really all had come a long way.</p><p>“He said he’d only be gone for about half an hour, so he should be back any minute now. Why?” asked Julian, narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously.</p><p>Logan and Sebastian were notorious for their fights and inability to get along most days. They really were trying, for him, Julian would give them that. They had their moments, but they were unlikely to become best friends anytime soon.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that! I’m just going to grab Bailey and make us all some hot chocolate for the movie. The real stuff, none of that fake powdered shit,” Sebastian explained, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Julian thought it was adorable.</p><p>Hearing this, Julian was oddly touched at his consideration of the blond boy, and he perked up. Sebastian always made the best hot chocolate, and everyone in Stuart knew it.</p><p>“Yay!” he exclaimed excitedly, hugging the other boy. What can he say, he was a sucker for sweets, especially sweets that came from cute European boys.</p><p>Sebastian laughed, hugging him tightly and said, “We’ll meet you in your room,” in his ear before sauntering off to the kitchen, where he was meeting Bailey.</p><p>“Oh wait! Don’t forget Logan’s allergic to –” Julian called after him.</p><p>Sebastian waved him off without turning around. “I know, I know, this isn’t my first rodeo,” he said, parroting Julian’s words from earlier back at him, a smirk in his voice.</p><p>Julian grinned.</p><p>As he left, Logan walked in, looking utterly disheveled (and delicious if you asked Julian). He was wearing a fitted white peacoat and green scarf that brought out the colour of his eyes, and his hair was windswept, with his cheeks red from the cold.</p><p>“Hey, did you have a good walk?” Julian asked him, feeling warm suddenly, watching Logan take his outside stuff off.</p><p>“Yeah, I needed that, thank you,” he responded. Logan scanned the room, noting the drooling Derek, looking at Julian questioningly. “Where’s Sebasshole?” he inquired.</p><p>Julian rolled his eyes, saying, “Must you keep calling him that? And he’s in the kitchen with Bailey. We’re going to have a movie night in my room now if you want to help me wake up D? We could all use a break after today.”</p><p>“It’s either Sebasshole or Sebastard, Princess, he knows the rules,” Logan grinned cheekily at him, making Julian’s heart flutter. “A movie night sounds nice right about now,” he agreed, the both of them moving to wake up Derek.</p><p>Julian patted Derek on his shoulder, shoving him slightly. “D, wake up, it’s time to stop studying now.”</p><p>Logan, on the other hand, took a picture of Derek, and was not as gentle. “Wake the fuck up, D,” he demanded, shaking the cold snow from his jacket and scarf onto the sleeping boy.</p><p>Derek woke with a start, wiping his drool with his arm. “What the absolute FUCK, Logan?” he groaned sleepily.</p><p>Logan just shrugged.</p><p>“You need to stop studying, we are having a movie night in my room now, okay?” Julian explained.</p><p>“I can’t, I still have to finish these damn matrices and then study my –” Derek protested.</p><p>“No, you need to rest, going by the puddle of drool on your book.”</p><p>“REST IS FOR THE WEAK!” he cried, neck veins pulsing.</p><p>“Shut up, you’re half asleep already, you’re not going to be getting work done like this. Plus, Bas is making hot chocolate.”</p><p>That made Derek pause. “Fine,” he concluded, calming slightly.</p><p>Logan helped Derek to his feet, dragging him towards Julian’s room while Julian packed Derek’s things, following closely behind them.</p><p>When they got to his room, Logan deposited Derek onto the bed, who curled up instantly.</p><p>Just as Julian and Logan took a seat on the couch beside one another, Sebastian and Bailey walked in carrying five glasses of hot chocolate. Bailey took a seat at the opposite end of Logan, putting what must have been his and Sebastian’s glasses on the table.</p><p>Sebastian, carrying three of the glasses, walked over to Derek first, making him sit up on the bed, and handed him a glass that he accepted happily. “A French dark hot chocolate for you, no whipped cream because I know you don’t like the sweet stuff,” Sebastian explained, moving towards Julian next.</p><p>“A sweet hot chocolate with a shot of caramel, with whipped cream and chocolate flakes for you and your insatiable sweet tooth,” he said, laughing as Julian made grabby hands at the glass. Julian was acting like a little kid on Christmas, amusing the other boys.</p><p>“And for you, a semi-sweet hot chocolate, with whipped cream,” Sebastian finished, passing Logan the last glass.</p><p>Logan looked at him wide eyes, surprised. “You made one for me too?” he whispered, oddly touched.</p><p>“Of course,” he said, like it was obvious, “and don’t worry, I know about your allergies. Julian sought to it that I did,” Sebastian finished, smirking at the look on Logan’s face. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, I have a heart you know. I don’t bite, unless you ask me to,” he said, winking at both Logan and Julian. He took a seat between Julian and Bailey, picking his own glass up from where Bailey had placed it on the table. He also turned the TV on, scrolling through the channels.</p><p>Both Logan and Julian were speechless after that, and Logan would tell you he was absolutely NOT blushing or thinking about that, thank you very much.</p><p>Julian took a sip of his hot chocolate, moaning at the taste.</p><p>Both Logan and Sebastian looked up at the sound.</p><p>“You have a little –”</p><p>“You’ve got some –”</p><p>They said simultaneously, both looking at Julian and making him blush with what he thought (hoped) he saw in both boys’ eyes.</p><p>“Whipped cream…” Logan finished, clearing his throat.</p><p>Julian licked his lips, tasting the whipped cream on his tongue. “Did I get it?” he asked shyly.</p><p>“Y-yea,” said Sebastian.</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, will you all stop flirting, I want to watch a movie now,” came Derek’s voice from the bed, breaking the three out of whatever the hell that was. He had finished his hot chocolate and was decidedly more awake than he was previously.</p><p>“Me too!” agreed Bailey, as he and Derek began talking about what they should watch, debating on the pros and cons of all the options.</p><p>Feeling sleepy and not caring which movie they watched, Julian finished his hot chocolate and curled up on the couch between his two friends, laying his head in Logan’s lap and his feet on Sebastian’s.</p><p>Here, with Logan’s fingers playing with his hair, and Sebastian absentmindedly rubbing his legs, Julian felt more content than he had in a while. He had just had some amazing hot chocolate, and he was surrounded by his favourite boys who were getting along for once! He was happy.</p><p>At some point, all five boys fell asleep. Bailey woke up in the middle of the night, finding his face pressed against Sebastian’s shoulder. He got up carefully and looked at the scene in front of him. Derek was fast asleep on the bed, and Julian was sleeping between Logan and Sebastian, who were both leaning in towards Julian, heads almost pressed together. He looked happier than Bailey had seen him in a long time, with a light smile on his face in sleep.</p><p>Throwing a blanket over them all, he took a quick picture of this rare and tender moment, before snuggling back on the couch beside Bas.</p><p>He’d show them the picture, one day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>